


Mother Amy Come To Me, Speaking Words Of Wisdom.

by bbrown4



Category: Original Work
Genre: Belly Rubs, Coma, Forced Pregnancy, Gen, Impregnation, Large Breasts, Magical Pregnancy, Milk, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Pregnancy, Priests, Religious Content, Religious Cults, Religious Fanaticism, Teen Pregnancy, Triplets, Twins, Unplanned Pregnancy, Virginity, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21976558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbrown4/pseuds/bbrown4
Summary: A priest believes Amy to be the second coming of Mary and he will do whatever he can to make sure. That the second coming of the lord proceeds just the way the church would want.Jesus is coming and nothing will stop his arrival in his new virgin mother. ( rapid pregnancy, breast inflation, 17 year old miracle virgin pregnancy)
Kudos: 78





	Mother Amy Come To Me, Speaking Words Of Wisdom.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not religious in anyway or form, so if this offends someone your not in the right fic. This is purely used for the rapid pregnancy, deals with a 17 year old virgin growing pregnant with the second coming of Christ. 
> 
> Against her will, edited this down a bit except some mistakes. I'm sure I didn't get everything since this isn't beta read, if anyone has any ideas. That they want to see put in a fic let me know.

Soft breaths escaped, a mouth that hung open as the figure slept heavily. A old man watched as young women layed on the plush bed before him and was completely naked. A small paunch lay on her belly, looking as if she had over eaten. 

Running liquid could be heard and her B cup breast gradually expanded becoming plumper from the milk. Beginning to fill them, the old priest watched in awe, as the second coming of Mary. 

Took place over his very eyes, a miracle, a steady sign that the savior was coming again. Through it was slow, he didn’t want to miss a second of Jesus's rebirth or impregnation into the world. The small paunch was growing more tight and starting to rise up. 

Inches swelling and becoming a taut rounded shape, a bulge as it began to take up more space. Higher and higher it soared forming into a clear baby up for all to see. 

The beginning dome shape of her three month swell and her sides distending outwards. From the amniotic fluid filling it, and the baby pushing the warm skin up. 

To make more room, in her fertile womb and a faint rumbling sounded from her incoming baby orb. She was filling up with both milk and juices to hold her young. Breast inflated a little more and her areola darkened in response.

Body trying to catch up with the filling babe resting and rapidly developing her nipples. Poked out more and her tits reached a clear C cup, sagging downwards to meet with her baby filling womb. 

Which quivered and shivered as it expended up, inch by, inch reaching four months. Her belly was rounded enough to tell, that her fertility had taken hold. It was doing what came natural to it and cradling, creaking, filling up with young. 

“Oh how you bless us, Holy mother.”, a prayer was said by the priest as he stood over her impregnating form. Relief filling him, that his life journey of finding the second virgin mother had not been in vain. 

Rushing liquid sounded, oncoming quicker and the young women’s breast seemed to shake in place. Before a snapping like noise echoed and they bounced out slapping down on her torso. They rested at a clear, D cup now and the priest’s eyebrow rose at the size. Of them but he didn’t question the taste of the holy father, he never had before, now wasn’t the time to do so. 

As if the flood gates, had been unlocked by the rushing of milk in her tits. Amniotic fluid descended into her womb and the skin could be seen jumping up her belly. A clear rounded mound for all the see at five months. 

No doubt could be said, about the babe that rested in her swollen, full and increasing orb of life. Her erected nipples were starting to leak milk, in response to the gradual growth.   
Of the baby in her womb, layers of fat bubbling up quickly to help carry the young life buried in her womb. 

Her thighs followed as they stretched out to the sides trying to keep up with her hips. Her butt also expanded out easily resembling a bubble butt now lifting her up slightly.

Weight tacked upon her form, in response to her body getting ready to enter the second trimester. Her life filled orb rumbled and rolled out, inward navel starting to press out. As the babe stretched her skin more, the Virgin reached six months at last. 

The priest couldn’t be happier, the lord had blessed her well and it seemed like her body. Was more than eager to bake and grow, full, heavy and so clearly pregnant with the savior. 

With some hesitation, the wrinkled hand reached out and layed on the swell. Rubbing gently awe, filled him still somehow he had known. That Amy was meant to carry the next coming son.   
She slept so peacefully, and looked so big, orb flowing up and down with her breaths. Suddenly a ring rang from the other room , where the phone sat drawing his eyes from her growing maternal form. 

The priest took his hand off of Amy’s pregnant swollen belly and left the room to answer it. The door swung shut behind him, with a click and a soft snore left her lips. 

Sometime later, Amy started to stir and she wasn't quite awake, neither was she completely asleep. 

Her eye lids felt heavy, and her body was tired, but felt so much fuller than it had before. It felt so right, she could almost feel something moving inside. Amy’s baby kicked, but all she felt was bliss, almost like something was rubbing her sixth month mound.

But something was off, she couldn’t move much, her body must have been exhausted from something.

Her memory was foggy and she couldn’t recall what had happened to make her so sleepy. She layed on a super soft bed and there was a soft cushion under her form. With great effort and some of the energy she had left Amy opened her eyes.

Glancing to the left, Amy saw that the bed she lay on had, large lush pillows surrounding her.

Amy’s hands rested at her sides, a shiver ran over her and she glanced down noticing. That she was completely naked, from the neck down and only a thin sheet covered her. 

Something felt different and it took her a few minutes to collect herself. Her body felt heavier and it almost seemed like she had gained a ton of weight. It was hard to see from the sheet on top of her but Amy could swear her ass, hips and thighs, had a layer of fat on them.

They felt so much wider, thicker, and plumper, they seemed to be spread open completely. Hanging open for the world to see, at least the parts of her thighs. That hung out in the open and weren’t hiding under the sheet. 

Her tits hung heavily on her chest, sitting at a DD cups they were huge and swollen her areola and nipples. Poking out, Amy couldn’t see all of this yet and moved her arm up around her breast. To rest on her belly but instead of the flat surface she excepted. 

A rounded mound met her palm and a cold chill ran through her form. Fear settled in her gut and Amy dragged her hand back. She slowly sat up and held herself up on her elbows in great effort. 

Leaning forward a bit, Amy looked over her tits that swung back and forth before they settled. Once they stopped moving, she saw clear as day a swollen mound met her eyes. It was no where near, what it had been before when it was completely flat and normal. 

Somehow Amy had a baby swelling in her belly and it was at least in the second trimester. Her navel was half way to popping out in clear view on her swollen orb. Her tits rested lazily on either side of her taut gut. 

Amy’s shaking hand moved towards her baby filled orb and pressed against the warm flesh. The flesh was rock hard having little to no give it felt very warm and smooth.

She ran her hand slowly across the surface and some part of her was still in denial. The flesh moved under her hand and pushed up against her fingers. 

Dread and fear, shot through Amy and tears welled up in her eyes in frustration. She was pregnant and it was her greatest nightmare come to life. She was so scared and confused, Amy had no idea how she was pregnant.

She was a virgin, and had never even kissed a guy since she was starting her third year of high school. Something in the back of her head whispered that this was right and her purpose. But Amy shook her head dispelling the thoughts. 

She only hoped that whatever caused this wouldn’t happen again. That her body wouldn’t swell out against her wishes and her body wouldn’t eagerly accept more babies.

Unknowing that’s exactly, what she was born into this world to do. That every cell in her body from the day she was born had wanted nothing more than to grow fat and heavy with young. To bring the coming savior, no matter how she would resist, her body wouldn’t.

Shaking her head Amy tried to remember the causes and unfortunately drew a blank still. The only thing she could recall was going to a party with her girl friends from school. Maybe someone catching her off guard? A sigh escaped her and her eyes fell on her belly. 

Trailing over the mound, unconsciously her hand rubbed up and down the swell. 

The bugle pressed against her hand with each breath,” I don’t understand how this happened, but I gotta figure a way out of this.” 

A faint rumbling started to build in her six month mound, though Amy couldn’t hear it. 

“How did I get so big?”, she whispered under her breath. She remembered being startled and feeling something being pressed to her face, maybe loosing consciousness. But that was the only thing, that flashed through her mind besides. A fuzzy image of a face that could be a old man. 

Her belly quaked and quivered faintly, the flesh pushed out a inch against her hand rising up. Still Amy it escaped her notice and she continued to mumble under her breath. 

Her eyes widened in alarm as a realization hit her, “It …the priest he’s the only really old guy around the school! he would have to know som-, gah!” 

The rumbling reached its peak and a popping noise could be heard causing Amy to fall back. From the sudden force of the expansion, her belly bubbled up and raised up. It inflated out and up inch, after inch, after inch, bulging to eight months pregnant. 

Her navel thumbed out into the open and rushing milk bloated up her DD cup tits. They didn’t increase in cup size, but did blow out to the sides. 

A low kneeing moan fell out of Amy's lips, and she once again grew increasingly more pregnant. Her swell growing tight and taut with the babe resting in her gut. 

“wha what’s happening?!.” 

Amy squeaked and scowled at her now eight month pregnancy, her belly was rising up in between her twin boobs. Her navel hung out on the heavy orb, that spread her thighs apart with the under side of her swell. 

“I don’t know how this is happening, but it’s got to stop if this keeps going on I’m going to be huge.” , Amy whispered to herself, hand resting on the side of her baby mound. 

“I’ve got to figure a way out of here before I get to big to move.”   
Amy’s hand rubbed in circles, over her taut gut and around her navel unconsciously.

Poor girl didn’t realize that the virgins body was only going to eagerly do what felt right as she became more swollen. Through Amy had no way of knowing this of course. 

She had been unconscious, when she grew magically pregnant swelling up to the second trimester. 

A warmth traveled up from the core of her privates and up into her babe filled orb. Rushing liquid slowly flowed into her pregnant swell and filled up.

Inside of her, to help prepare Amy’s belly for the second oncoming baby. More than just the coming of the next son, would grow into the world today. Her belly started to rise slowly inch by, inch by under the circular rubbing rotation. 

Her eight month swell was slowly but surely growing into nine months. As she grew with another baby a yawn escaped Amy’s lips. Sleepiness kept upon her and Amy’s eyes started to fall, her body relaxing more. 

Both dread and bliss filled her, Amy’s body was more than happy to digest the oncoming babies. At the same time, there was nothing that she wanted least of all in the world. 

Amy was only 17 and she could have never known that, this was the path set before her, regardless of what she wanted. Her increasingly gravid body, swelled up, full of the babe inching towards full term. 

It gradually slid lower into the large lush pillows and plush bed under her increasing gravid form. A thump sounded in the room, as Amy’s belly finally reached full term. 

Her baby causing her navel to invert from the pressure of it taking up space. A occasional snore escaped her lips, and Amy fell back into the pregnancy like coma. The sheet fell a little trailing down, it as she continued to grow a second baby forming next to its sibling.

Pushing her warm skin up to make more room, for itself in her amniotic filled orb. Amy’s breast were expanding and they pushed down as her baby belly swelled up. 

Her areola had turned a dark brown and her nipples were hard. As they filled with milk for the growing twins in Amy’s womb and breast milk gathered at the ends. Starting to drip just the faintest bit in tiny droplets. 

The cups swelled out from a DDD and lazily trailed out into G cups eclipsing her three month twin belly in size. They rested on her tight taut gut and it quivered inflating two months in one expansion. 

Leaving it to rest at five months pregnant with twins, G cup tits heavy with milk and a swollen bubble like ass, thighs. Her sheet rested at Amy’s navel and her hand finally fell off her gravid orb onto the side. Landing next to her bubble butt, as baby hormones flowed through her. 

Amy’s pussy lips grew enlarged and moist, readying itself in response to her arousal. A click could be heard and the priest came back into the room.

He wore a long black robe, that flowed gracefully around his body swishing back and forth. As he walked farther into the room and stopped at the foot of the bed that held Amy’s five month twins filled belly. 

A wrinkled hand layed on the twin mound giving it a light pat and quickly pulling back. 

“It took a long time, but we finally found our virgin Mary.”, The priest said watching the blanket ascend as Amy’s sides distend and pushed into six months kicks seen on both sides.

“Only a little longer now, then our savior and his siblings will join us.” 

The milk beading from her nipples started to drip down faster in a stream. It flowed over her orb and trailed down her sides soaking. A bit of the lush pillows in breast milk, Amy’s belly expanded the skin widening around her womb, she grew more pregnant her belly. Swelling up bigger, round, fuller, her sides popped outwards against her will.

As she quickly swelled past six, seven months, into eight she was becoming perfectly round.

Growing more and more pregnant as her belly continued bulging further out. Her navel distending downwards as her belly, fell forward from the on coming weight of the baby inside her.   
Amy swelled farther a shudder ran through her gravid twins mound and it expanded a little quicker. Gaining inch upon, inch upon, overflowing into a triplets filled womb. 

Her belly quivered blowing out more as she become 4 months pregnant with triplets. 

Her thighs shot outwards expanding to support her orb and Amy’s sides were pushing out to give more room for her belly to increase in size. Looking eight months pregnant with triplets, a rounding belly that was slowly but surely. Getting fuller her stomach growing bigger, rounder, her sides distending outwards.

Her hips forcing themselves out, her ass swelling, her thighs thickening. Her breasts swelling bigger too, swollen with milk, resting lazily atop of her expanded, taut gut. The way the babies felt resting in her belly, the feeling of her heavy milk jugs hanging freely. With nothing holding them back. 

Her own belly, tan, round, and strangely, without any imperfections, growing absolutely huge. Her distended gravid middle hung out in the open belly button sticking out proudly.   
Ass hanging out so wide, as they began to grow plumper, a cushion for her ever-growing pregnancy.

Amy was finally full term with quadruplets, her belly was perfectly huge, so full, so round, so incredibly pregnant.  
The wrinkled hand from before rested on the swollen mound thumb rubbing gently back and forth. 

“ Now we can begin, with the second coming all thanks to you Mary.” 

The only response came from Amy was in the form of a light snore. She never once awoke during her expansion of babies. She couldn’t fight the will of the holy father and the church was ecstatic. 

Trapped in the hands of the priest, who knew just what he had in store for the quadruplets pregnant virgin. He would have to talk to the other brothers, in the order for the plans to proceed to the next step.


End file.
